


ephemiral

by spaceandshit



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sadstuck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spent a lot of time with her. It seemed that when Jade wasn’t visiting LOLAR, you were visiting LOFAF. You helped with the frog breeding. It wasn’t really your role, a Seer of Space or Life would probably be more suitable, but you did help her some. She squealed each time you found the right frog. You loved all her joyful noises and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ephemiral

You spent a lot of time with her. It seemed that when Jade wasn’t visiting LOLAR, you were visiting LOFAF. You helped with the frog breeding. It wasn’t really your role, a Seer of Space or Life would probably be more suitable, but you did help her some. She squealed each time you found the right frog. You loved all her joyful noises and laughs.

 

On LOLAR, Jade explored the ruins with you. You loved watching her eyes light up as the two of you found some new artifact. She always started talking about it’s possible uses and what it might be able to alchemize. You loved hearing her speak.

  
  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Her face was inches from yours as you sat at the base of the Forge. 

You nodded. She took your head between her hands and pressed her lips to yours. You could feel snowflakes melting on your nose (your forehead, your eyelids; melting from her warmth, cool water ran down your face like false tears) as you kiss. She hummed and smiled leaning away. You rested your head on her shoulder and clutch her.

You love her.

You typed it out on her back. Right middle, ring, ring, left index, middle, right index, ring, index. You’re not sure if she noticed.

  
  
  


All night she held you and kisses were given to eyelids and cheeks and lips. You dare think you’re home with her. You love her so much it aches. You ran your fingers through her dark hair. Her voice filled the air with whispered hopes and dreams and nightmares and everything in between. Fresh as green grass, sharp as a blade, clear as glass, muffled by your mouth.

  
  
  


You miss her. You haven’t seen her in what feels like centuries. 

To go centuries without her smile, her brightness (because she was always your sirius, your guiding star home), her love… You curse these damned bubbles. 

You grudgingly admit to the growing dread that you may never find her. That you may never see her again. May.  _ May _ is a permission, an allowance. You  _ may _ stand and do nothing and never find her. That is something you  _ may _ do. 

I’d rather ponder the idea, you think to yourself because cathartic introspection is one of the few pleasures left in this agentless existence, that I  _ might _ find her.  _ Might _ is stronger than  _ may _ . One who accomplishes something through might does not need permission. They require a strong will.

You always had that. 

You set off, in no clear direction but with a single destination in mind. 

  
  
  
She might’ve missed you too.


End file.
